vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Six
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such.'' '' Renewal of The Vampire Diaries for the 2014-2015 season was announced on February 13, 2014, by The CW's President, Mark Pedowitz. It's set to premiere on the 2nd of October, 2014. Season Summary Season Six will be the story of their journey back to each other as they explore the duality of good versus evil inside themselves on their quest to reclaim their home. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. The series was developed by Kevin Williamson (“The Following,” “Scream”) & Julie Plec (“The Originals,” “Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), who serve as executive producers along with Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Pretty Little Liars”) and Caroline Dries (“Melrose Place,” “Smallville”). Chapters TBA Plot *After a big time jump, the premiere opens with Bonnie and Damon still gone. While their whereabouts will be revealed quickly, the question of what happened while they were there will be a season-long arc. Elena will be grieving over the loss of Damon by making some surprising choices and bonding with Stefan and Alaric, who does some bonding of his own with a woman he meets. Get ready for a handful of new faces, including a militia leader (Colin Ferguson) and a tough doctor at the university hospital (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe). Matt will be thriving as he gets involved in the new magic-less community, while Tyler, now back to a human with the werewolf gene, will return to his testosterone-filled, hard-headed personality. Will he reconnect with Caroline, whom executive producer Julie Plec says will take the loss of Bonnie and Damon "in a weird way the hardest"? http://www.tvguide.com/special/fall-preview/PhotoGallery/2014-Returning-Fall-Shows-1084772/1084823 Antagonists TBA Characters Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (0/TBA) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (0/TBA) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (0/TBA) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (0/TBA) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (0/TBA) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (0/TBA) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (0/TBA) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (0/TBA) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (0/TBA) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (0/TBA) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (0/TBA) *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (0/TBA) *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker (0/TBA) *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke (0/TBA) *Emily Chang as Ivy (0/TBA) *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Robles (0/TBA) *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah (0/TBA) *Marco James as Liam (0/TBA) *Chris Wood as Kai (0/TBA) * TBA as Amy (0/TBA) Guest Cast *Jayson Warner Smith as TBA (0/TBA) *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson (0/TBA) Episodes List: 2014-2015 Production News * The series was officially renewed on February 13, 2014 along with The Originals, Arrow, Supernatural and Reign. * Season 6 will premiere on October 2, 2014 at 8PM/7c. https://twitter.com/cwtvd/status/484072465597878272 * Paul Wesley will direct one more episode. https://twitter.com/JarettSays/status/466948459292262400 * Prep work for Season 6 started July 7. http://wetpaint.com/vampire-diaries/articles/2014-07-01-season-6-spoilers-enzo-premiere * First day of filming of Season 6 is Monday July 14, 2014 according to Nina Dobrev's tweet on this date. * The first episode of Season 6 was revealed to be though not confirmed as "I'll Remember". http://tvline.com/2014/07/18/vampire-diaries-damon-elena-reunion-season-6-spoilers/ * Joshua Butler will direct 6x08. https://twitter.com/TheJoshuaButler/status/486017653039853569 * Michael Allowitz will direct 6x03, 6x09 and 6x21. * Kellie Cyrus will direct 6x04. * There was a casting call for a pool party scene for 6x02. * 6x03 is written by Brian Young. Notes Timeline *Start of Season 6 will have a time jump around 4 months after the Season 5 Finale. http://hwhills.com/vampire-diaries-season-6-to-time-jump-7-months-after-season-5-finalenew-spoilers/ Gallery Pictures Season 6 Poster.jpg|Season 6 Marketing Poster BogR5W3CcAAs6fJ.jpg TVD Oct. 2.jpg Comic-Con = TVD.jpg Tvd script 6x01.jpg|tvd 6x01 script Tvd 6x01.jpg Bswjd97CUAApP8i.jpg|tvd 6x01 S6_bts.jpg|Candice Accola behind the scenes Bts_paul.jpg|Paul Wesley behind the scenes 10547141 501682746643862 1125636575 n.jpg Cemetery.jpg 612428_640x640wc.jpg LargeIandd.jpeg 10537261_674084912671728_1214474518_n.jpg 10472058_1448547442080560_1922400730_n.jpg|Nina's instagram post :) BtYBQQ5IAAAylP6.jpg BtWF-1dCMAAJEAy.jpg|Looks like Trevino is going to Whitmore :3 1921946_1516687791878717_1930496697_n.jpg BtZZkjjIEAMpxOt.jpg Carolline_s6_22.jpg 375px-S06-15.jpg 300px-Alaric.s6.jpg Bt5wY6OCMAA-cnZ.jpg|Ian and Kat on the set of 6x02 bonnie and damon.jpg BuNZud7CcAADofL.jpg BuX_Ur1IIAA_n_N.jpg|BTS pic from 6x03 Carenzo_bts_tvds6.jpg Tvd_bhts_6x03???.jpg 10561527_1448647115400408_4145410824465723144_n.jpg Bul3ymAIAAAMPWJ.jpg Bu-1NpRCAAAlwZx.jpg Bu-1PYbCEAAKX9V.jpg Bu-zG1gCAAAif7Z.jpg Bu-zGd5CIAEIrWO.jpg 7358 10153175241009968 8376573383497047840 n.jpg Bu9rjidCMAEaqD.jpg BvGZkQQIQAEzhgE.png BvJpL-zCMAI79Ke.jpg BvJ4s9RIIAAMSha.jpg BvaaI96CAAAc4Pd.jpg Videos On the set of TVD season 6 photoshoot On the set of TVD season 6 photoshoot-1 On the set of TVD season 6 photoshoot 2 On the set of TVD season 6 photoshoot-3 References See also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Spoilers Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series